


Riverdale Reader Inserts: FP Jones II

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr based on FP Jones II/Reader; please submit requests through my tumblr here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: FP Jones II/Reader, FP Jones II/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Snake Pit

You hadn’t been surprised when your mother called you to tell you something had happened. You were expecting some sort of Serpent drama or something to do with the gang fights, to hear Jason Blossom had died had chilled you. You didn’t know him at all, the Blossom family kept to themselves but still you felt your chest ache for the family. Your mother agrees to let you stay with her for the funeral and you make arrangements to return home to Riverdale that night.

The town hasn’t changed at all and as you let your mother drive you through you hesitate watching the Wyrm’s sign spin.  
“Wyrm’s still open?”  
“Of course, the Serpent’s are still a thing you know.They didn’t vanish cause you moved out with your dad.”  
“I wasn’t sure.” You keep your eyes on the glow of the Wyrm as you mother turns, pulling down your road and into her driveway.  
“You can visit later.” You nod letting her bring your bags in.  
“Mom I can handle it; it’s fine.”  
“Well if it isn’t Y/N. Haven’t seen you in a while. What brings you back?” You turn beaming as FP Jones stands in your driveway.  
“Heard the blossoms lost a flower.” His smile vanishes and he nods, the toothpick between his lips moving as he chews on it.  
“Nervous about one dead flower?”  
“It was a murder.” You jerk slightly and turn to stare at your mom.  
“You didn’t say that.”  
“I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“What else happened while I was gone then?”

“Come down to the Wyrm and I’ll show you.” FP winks and you nod to your mom as you follow him.  
“Your jacket.” You reach your hand out, tracing the double headed snake softly.  
“You’re looking at the Serpent King now Y/N.”  
“Bet Gladys is glad she’s with you.”  
“She’s up in Toledo.” You turn down the street smiling fondly at the neon green of the sign.  
“Your jacket should still be inside if you want. Since I’m guessing you never told your parents?”  
“Figured they wouldn’t want to hear about how I joined a gang.” You laugh when everyone cheers as you walk in.  
“Y/N!! What’re you doing back in town?”  
“Y/N! Hey, good vacation?” you can hear everyone laughing and you sink into the familiar bar stool, drink placed in front of you.”  
“Aww Mustang you remembered.”  
“You drink straight vodka, that ain’t hard to remember.” FP laughs and nods as Mustang sets a drink in front of him.

“Haven’t seen you before.” You turn to a few faces you don’t recognise.  
“Calm down, this is my girl, Y/N.” As the night goes on you learn everyone knows Gladys left after FP got caught; you learn they don’t mention her or Jellybean around him as he gets quiet sad and drinks so much he vomits while passed out. You meet more of the Serpents; despite having known most of them, FP repeatedly introduces you as his girl; he doesn’t have more than the first drink he was served and you have two more before you cut yourself off.  
You find yourself sitting with FP, letting him talk and explain the jobs they’ve been going on, how they got paid to trash the drive-in, how Hiram Lodge has slunk back into town, and was twisting the Southside apart for some reason no-one had figured out. They don’t talk of Jason, they don’t talk of Jughead or of Fred Andrews. You wonder what happened, but you know by how everyone’s eyes shift it’s best to leave it alone.

You’re falling asleep when FP nudges you gesturing to the door.  
“Long day travelling?” You nod leaning on him as you stand. He walks you back towards your house.  
“Glad to be back though, even if it’s not in best circumstances. Nice to see you’re doing okay.” He laughs dryly.  
“Come on Jones, you’re the Serpent leader now; that’s leagues better than being, what MVP for the Bulldogs?” He snorts again shaking his head.  
“Least with the bulldogs I had a future, this just drives everyone away.”  
“Gladys left cause you’re in the Serpents?”  
“No she left cause of what they made me into.” You roll your eyes.  
“So she was thinking of herself?”  
“No the kids;”  
“They why is Jughead still here?” You lick your lips nervous you’ve overstepped.

“His choice.”  
“Then she would have made him go, if it was for them. You know she would have; she-”  
“Shut up about her..”  
“Why cause no one else is gonna say it to you; since they’re scared of pissing of the Serpent King? You know I don’t give two shits about that FP.”  
“I don’t wanna talk about her.”  
“Because you miss her? You want her back cause you love her?”  
“I don’t.” He snap, hands on your shoulders pulling you towards him before he kisses you. You can faintly taste the beer he’d been drinking and you’re sure he can taste the vodka from you. You pull back face flushed.

“So I’m guessing all the ‘my girl’ stuff back at the Wyrm was true then?” You smirk when he stutters slightly.  
“Well only if you want it to be true.”  
“I kissed you back didn’t I?”  
“How long are you staying in Riverdale anyways? Guessing it’s just for the funeral.”  
“Well it was, but if there’s a chance I get to be Serpent Queen, I might have to reconsider.” You laugh pulling him in for another kiss as he motions to his bike parked across the street from your house.  
“My place might be better, less people.” He winks and you follow wrapping your arms around him as he speeds to his house.


	2. Kill Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song 'Kill Someone' by Alec Benjamin

“FP?” You tilt your head watching him staring at himself in the mirror.  
“Yeah Y/N?”  
“What’re you looking at?” You grin when he smirks back at you.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He laughs and you nod.  
“It’s why I asked.”  
“Don’t you have a game to be at?” He sounds almost snappy and you shrug.  
“Don’t you?” You mean it teasingly but watch as he sighs, grimacing in the mirror before blanking his face and smiling at you.  
“Course.”  
“You can talk to me, you know that right?” he nods shrugging and kisses you softly.  
“Lot going on at home.”  
“You can stay here.” You mumble as he pulls you closer.  
“You know I can’t your parents would rat me out in a heartbeat to climb ranks.”  
“I wouldn’t.”  
“Of course not.” He kisses you once more sliding his letterman jacket from his shoulders into his bag.  
“This is silly.”

“Gotta keep up my bulldog appearances.” He winks and you grin waving as he slides on his bike and speeds off. You know none of the Southsider’s you live around care; if anything they’re relieved FP has settled with another southsider, even if he seems so against embracing his home and the side he lives in.

You avoid looking at Alice Smith, the newest member of the River Vixens, and as the rest of the Serpents hiss to you one of the only Serpent’s to leave in such an over the top public manner. She avoids you, avoids talking to you at the least although you can feel her glaring almost everyone moment FP is near you. You don’t bother trying to find out whatever issue she’s had with you; FP seemingly having picked you despite how bothered he was about Alice knowing he was from the Southside, and would use it against him.

”Y/N, sweetheart you awake?” You blink when FP appears nervously hovering at your window.  
“FP? You okay?”  
“Yeah just got-“  
“Oh my god. FP what happened?” You scramble over to him hands shaking slightly as you get a better look at him; his arm skewed to the side twisted and a gash that’s bleeding sluggishly over his eyebrow and his lip split open, bruises darkening over his eye, his left side bruised and you’re aware he’s probably in a lot of pain considering how he naturally turns away from you.  
“Fp, what happened?”  
“Nothing, just a scrap; just-“ He cringes coughing and you sigh, hand curling around his shoulder.  
“What happened?”

“My dad, it’s nothing you don’t need to worry. I swear; I’ll take care of it.” He nods slightly inclining his head toward where your bathroom is.  
“You’ll have to get your arm looked at. Looks broken again.”  
“Listen Y/N. You love me right?” You nod back to him.  
“Yes, of course I love you FP.” You stutter nervous and he grin.  
“That’s my girl, I love you just as much. Please don’t stop.” He leans his forehead on yours and you swallow.  
“Why would I?”  
“My dad wants me to join the Serpents. I don’t; I can’t. I can’t end up ike him.”  
“You won’t. I’ll be here FP, to help you. I swear.”  
“But-“

“No matter what FP, anything you need. Anything at all.” He nods swallowing.  
“Two things I swear is all.”  
“Of course no matter-“  
“Can you drive me to the hospital, this is definitely broken.” Fp grins crookedly at you and you nod sliding your keys from the hook they rest on.  
“The other thing?”  
“Would you join the Serpents?”  
“For you?” He nods and you nod back nudging him out the front door towards the car and hospital.

He doesn’t say anything two days later when the bulldogs are signing his cast and you walk in curled under black leather and a bandage wrapped around your wrist.  
He doesn’t say anything when he finds you halfway through the school day behind the bleachers, and the locker room, and in the spare classroom that used to house the math club.  
He doesn’t say anything when you’re sitting on the couch when he tries to sneak in, his dad mostly sober explaining the rules of the gang towards you. You can see him wince when his dad makes an offhanded comment about the snakes being more important than your boyfriend. You don’t acknowledge it and when FP shows up to your house that night neither of you greet each other just curling up tangled in each other matching bandages up.  
“I have to kill him. I have to.” Fp mutters and you hum in agreement, not commenting on how tears well up in his eyes.  
“I have to do it, don’t I? I won’t be okay until I do.”  
“You’re okay now, you don’t need to…”  
“You said you’d be here, no matter what. Please.” He mumbles as you both fall asleep.

You wake up to an empty bed not surprised when you go to school and find FP facing off against the Bulldogs in the hallway. You slide up next to him grimacing at how the just healed bruises on his face are fresh once again, you wonder where he got his tattoo but you don’t have much time to think before he shoves you away from the fight and you watch FP Jones finish killing off any trace of the Northside he once loved as he hits Fred Andrews as hard as he can with his broken hand.


	3. Prompt: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 4. “Why are you lying to me?”

“Thanks for doing this Fred you’re a life saver.”

“Everyone thinks I’m your dad.”

“You’re not that old.” You laugh and Fred grins nodding before he opens the door to his car.

“Seriously though; thank you.”

“You know he won’t take it badly right? He really does care about..”

“I know he cares; too much, he offered to leave the Serpents; well have a co-leader at least.” You chuckle and Fred laughs along with you.

“Ms. Y/N.” You turn when the doctor calls and Fred nods, pulling a book towards himself.

“You know he’s going to kill you right?”

“Well I was going to tell you that everything’s fine; but why am I apparently going to die?”

“FP; he’ll be pissed that he missed this. Gladys didn’t want him at any of the appointments.”

“It’s not that I don’t want him here; I’m just nervous, he won’t take it well.” Fred nods gesturing to your trailer where you can see a light on inside.”

“He’s not supposed to be home.”

“He’s onto to you; just tell him when you get in.” You sigh moving out of the car and towards your house. FP opens the door about to ask where you’ve been before his eyes narrow and he huffs nodding to the door as he steps from the trailer.

“FP, I can-”

“Why are you lying to me?!” You cringe when you can hear shouting; Fred awkwardly half out of his car and FP’s face inches from his.

“FP, just listen to Y/N, please.”

“No I want to hear from my best friend why he’s sneaking around with my girl! It’s our two year anniversary as well; so it better be a damn good explanation.”

“Oh, that’s why you didn’t want to tell him.” Fred grins laughing under his hand as FP glares from him to you.

“Tell me…” He questions and you grin slightly awkwardly.

“I’m pregnant.”He narrows his eyes at Fred.

“Fred’s been taking me to the couple of doctors appointments I had and- FP! Put me down!!!” You yelp when FP lifts and spins you.

“And why couldn’t I take you?”

“Well the first time you’d gotten into that gang ‘meeting’ with the Ghoulies; I didn’t think Malachai would take too well to me interrupting the meeting to let him know threatening me was a two for one type deal.” FP scowls but nods.

“Okay so Fred can take you to any others but I’m coming with you.”

“When did I agree to play chauffeur?”

“Whenever you volunteered to take her the first time.”


	4. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP’s a jock, readers a serpent a song-fic to Poison by Alice Cooper

Serpent’s weren’t welcome around the bulldogs. You knew this from how they’d glare; but Fred Andrews had befriended you and Alice and you weren’t going to turn down the nicest man in the school because his jacket patch was a little different than yours.  
You’d been surprised that in befriending Fred Andrews meant FP Jones’ turning his attention onto you.  
You had avoided him the first few times until Alice snapped that you’d better do something about his whining; both her and Fred had been complaining that he would whine about how you ignored him.  
“Y/N? What’s a snake doing in study hall-”  
“Do you want to fuck me or not?” You mumble into his ear before you pull back and walk out of the room.  
FP follows you after taking a moment to not seem desperate. You don’t comment but as he follows you to the back of the school you know this will end in tragedy.

He keeps your number in his pocket and you find yourself always meeting on your turf; you’re not surprised; you know he would hate for the northsiders to see him becoming serious with you. Still you avoid the Wyrm; curling into the back room of your trailer.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what?”  
“Being with me?”  
“Do I need a reason Y/N?”

“No; but if it was to get back at your parents or worry someone then it would be more public; but you’re also not trying to hide me in school.” You think back to where he’d all but pinned you against the wall after gym. You hadn’t done anything particularly attractive; not that you think anyways, but for some reason FP had managed to corner you off from Alice and the other Serpents without looking like he was hanging around everyone.

The coach only coughs and looks unimpressed when FP jogs back over to continue the impromptu coaching session since most of the footballers had free period now.

You don’t look up from where you’re sat in detention; not until the sound that had been bugging everyone stops and FP grins at the window.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“We finished practice early and one of the Vixen’s said you were in here for calling them a ‘money grubbing bitch.” apparently.  
“Slut actually; is what I called her.” You grin sliding through the window and waiving the rest of the students in detention goodbye.  
“So what made you decide to break me out?’ You grin at him and he pales slightly.  
“I didn’t break you out…”  
“You opened the window; sure I climbed through but you opened it; I wouldn’t have been able to unless you opened it.” You laugh when he looks horrified at himself and you roll your eyes.

“Come on FP; you’re dating a Serpent; you need to be a little looser in your moral standings.”  
“About that…”  
“Your moral standings?” You smirk, wiggling your eyebrows.  
“No us dating.”  
“Do you not want to?”

“Well I mean I never actually asked you out; we just started having sex…”  
“Are you, a northsider trying to ask me, a serpent out?”  
“I mean I shouldn’t be dating you at all.”  
“Because you’re into football? What’s next you’re going to be too good to let me suck your dick?”  
“Jesus Y/N… I just; i know this will end badly.”

“Badly like you lying about your dad being the head of the Serpents and you desperately trying to lie your way into the northside?” He cringes back and you nod looking unimpressed.  
“You’re right then; we’re not good for each other.”  
“No we’re not; you’re just poison.”


End file.
